Today, businesses are starting to transform their information technology (IT) environments to cloud computing, endeavoring to provide for flexibility and scalability of services. Rather than hosting all services on dedicated servers, virtualized machines can be used to host services. Hosting these services on virtualized machines, however, can pose challenges related to management of information associated with the services because the amount of information associated with the services can increase or decrease rapidly.